


A New Home

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: For the one word prompt challenge : Home





	

Jim opened his eyes to the darkness of a bedroom that was not his. 

Yet being in foreign territory did not affect him. He knew he was not in prison. He took the time to study his surroundings.

A double bed on which he was lying. A thin pillow under his heavy head. The smell of the clean white sheets.

Jim sat up. His whole body was sore, but he felt more alive than ever. The metallic structure of the bed creaked. There was a small lamp on the bedside table. He turned it on.

Three gray cement walls. Cool.  
One red brick wall. Warm.

On Jim's left, there was a desk and on his right, a closet. 

The only source of light, a square window at the top right corner of the room was obstructed by a piece of brown paper that was taped to it.

It was the bare necessities but it was everything Jim needed.

Jim noted the absence of any personal belonging. It was like nobody lived there.

The smell of food invaded the room and Jim realized that he was famished.

He got up and noticed that he didn't have his shoes on. His jacket was missing too. His pistol was in his jacket.

His fingers brushed against the cold door knob. The feeling of the cold metal lingered on his skin. 

The moment of hesitation passed. He grabbed the door knob and braced himself. 

He opened the door to another dark room. His hand found a switch and the ceiling light revealed a living room with a brown couch, a brown sofa, a coffee table and a television. 

The footsteps were coming from behind the door of what had to be the kitchen on Jim's right. They were getting closer.

The door opened and Jim was met with the sight of John Ryder.

The hitcher was carrying a plate of food along with a knife and a fork that he set down on the coffee table.

A smile tugged at the corner of John's lips when he saw Jim. His blue eyes were brighter than Jim recalled them ever being.

"Hungry ?"

The young man nodded.

"Starving."

John invited Jim to sit down in front of the meal and Jim did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September and forgot where I was going to go with it, but it would have been a pity not to post it.


End file.
